A dream come true
by Wilhelmina Slater
Summary: I found a bunch of papers today,and in between those I found this story and I would like to know what others think of it!


JAG HQ

1830

Friday

Harm's office

Harm was sitting at his desk reading the report of his latest case. Everyone else had gone home,but not him. He didn't want to go home,so he read the report again and again and again...

The reason he's was sitting there was because of nothing. He had nothing to go home to,nothing to do and absolutely no one to come home to. And if he went home,he would go right to bed and dream of her.

Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. Harm found himself thinking of her every single day now. To him,she was everything. Everything he'd ever wanted. But the problem was that he couldn't find the guts to tell her. He was afraid of rejection. Sarah MacKenzie was something special. She wasn't like any of the other women he had been with. He knew she wasn't flawless,but to him she couldn't be more perfect.

Mac had been standing in his doorway for quite a while now. She knew that he was thinking,since he hadn't heard her knock. She knocked again. This time he lifted his head,looked at her and greeted her with a "hey".

Harm: What are you still doing here?

Mac: I was picking up some files I'm going to work on during the weekend,and then I saw you sitting here..and I was wondering why you aren't at home yet. The Admiral said we could go at 1200 hours today. I thought everyone left,but obviously I was wrong. What are you doing here on a Friday night?

Harm: Well I thought that I could get some work done. I don't have anything to do at home. No one's expecting me so I could just stay here and work.

Mac: Harm, why don't you just grab some files and work on them home in your apartment?

Harm: Okay.. Do you want the real reason I'm still here?

Mac: Yes,please..

Harm: The real reason I'm here is that everytime I go home I have nothing to do,and when I have nothing to do I think.. I think about you. You are allways on my mind. I even dream of you. And when I wake up in the morning I realize it's just a dream. Everytime I wake up,I am alone in my bed. Do you know how much I hate that? Do you even know how it is to wake up in the morning and realize that the dream you just had will never come true. I know the most perfect woman in the whole world,and I dream of her every single night hoping that some day I won't wake up at all. I wish for it every single day,because I hope that some day I will have the woman of my dreams.

Mac didn't know what to say. She had tears in her eyes. She started to walk towards Harm,who was now standing beside his desk.

Mac: How can you know that I don't want you. Have I ever told you that? As I remember it was you who rejected me on the boat in Sidney.

Harm: That was because I didn't have the guts to tell you how I really felt. And when I saw you wearing Brumby's ring a little while later,it broke my heart. Yeah,that's right. Harmon Rabb Jr. has a heart. Was that newsflash for you?

Mac: You know what? I really don't want to have this conversation with you now.

Mac started to walk away but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Harm was right behind her.

Mac: Harm,please..just let me go,okay!

Harm: No.. I don't want to fight with you.

Mac: Why not..? It seems like the only thing we're good at right now.

Harm: Because I'm in love with you and I never want to lose you.

Mac didn't know what to say..again. She turned around to face him and look up into his blue/green eyes. What she saw was pure honesty.

Harm: Sarah, I love you!

Mac's face got closer to Harm's. Right before they were about to kiss, Mac responded to his confessions just seconds before.

Mac: I love you too,Harm..

And with that said she closed the gap between their lips. Mac's arms went around Harm's neck,while his arms went around her waist.

Harm: Why don't you leave your files in your office,so we can go home to your place and just relax..?

Mac: Sounds like a plan to me.

Mac went into her office,left her files on her desk and went out to Harm again,who was waiting by the elivators...

So... What do you think? Do you want me write more or should I stop here?

R&R please... :P


End file.
